


One Bite

by Queen_Preferences



Series: The Chronicles of Klatt, Jyler, and Defan [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Death, Gay, Happy Ending with little Angst, Klaus has a heart, Klaus is slick, M/M, Past Abuse, Slash, Vampires, Werewolves, creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Klaus is worried about his mate and along the way offers Matt forever with an single bite.





	

Title: One Bite

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Vampire Diaries

Series: none

Pairings: Matt/Klaus (Klatt), Damon/Stefan (Defan), Tyler/Jeremy (Jyler).

Characters: Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert, Niklaus Mikaelson, Matt Donovan, Carolina Forbes, Victoria Donovan, Rebekka Mikaelson.

Summary: Klaus is worried about his mate and along the way offers Matt forever with a single bite. These series drabbles are not connected in anyway.

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"You should not be visible to everyone. That creature is still on the loose and it has been targeting you." His voice filled the air as it began to tense because of his anger.

"I doubt it out there with you here beside I can protect myself, fine." The boy said softly his eyes staring out the window.

"It would be better if the wolf could at least visit you such as you did we he was injured." He grunted from somewhere inside the teen's room.

"Calm down. He's is coming later." The human said as he kept his eyes focused into the now white woods. The snow was going pretty hard and the town kind of looked like a snow globe. "Come on say it. We both know what you're really here for."

"I could give you everything you deserve. No more fearing for your life without someone to protect you. Just say the word and I'll make it quick. You'll have everything for forever."

He sighed as he turned away from the window to see him sitting on his desk casually his eyes black from his recent feeding. Ignoring the other man as he continued to stare out the window watching the snow fall gently onto the ground. Suddenly he felt the man pressed against his back as he gently moved his neck to reveal it.

"I could give you immortality." He whispered as he pressed a kiss upon that neck. He shivered as he allowed the kisses to travel down his neck stopping directly at his pulse. "I can give you forever with me. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Why not just enjoy the moments we share now? Immortality and forever can wait for another day."

"Another day isn't guaranteed with humans." the elder vampire whispered as his lips laid on the pulse.

"Isn't that what makes it so much more precious. That you will never know when your end will come so you must live every like the last." He replied as evenly as his partner did earlier. His blue eyes stared back into those black eyes that showed so much love at his mate. The other man sighed as he leaned down letting his face fall directly into the neck meeting the slowly pulse.

"Forgive me for my selfiness, love. I only wish to have you forever before your lifetime disappears from this earth taking you with it." He mumbled against the warm skin.

They stood in silence for a while before the younger man turned to face his lover who eyes were focused onto something outside. His eyes still black from the earlier feeding but he could see, the angry in them.

"The mutt is here. He's waiting for me to leave." He growled against his mate's neck.

"He's not here for you, we have an project together also that mutt is my best friend."

"The same best friend who screwed your whore of a sister, and your ex lover. Now, he mating the boy he used to abuse on regular bases. What an wonderful friend and person. I feel much better with him around you." sarcasm dripping from his velvet voice as he whispered in the human's' ear. Enjoying the shiver that traveled down the boy's back.

"We all have faults. Just as your precious sister, the brothers and they're shared human." The boy answered by with an even voice but he heard the bitterness in his mate's voice when he mentioned her, his form favorite human.

The vampire sighed as he turned his lover towards him taking the boy's hands and placing them above his stopped heart. "I love you and only you. Her blood was the only thing I desired from her and nothing more. However that is beside the point. Why will you not take the gift I can give you?"

The other boy sighed as he looked up to see those black eyes turning back to their normal brown eyes. "I would have to watch my family die while I stay young forever. I would never have an family or children that I always wanted. How could you possible expect me to take your gift and leave my mom behind. She has already lost one child. You can't be that cruel." He whispered as he gently pulled away from his lover. His blues eye filled with fear, fear of leaving his mother here alone to die slowly.

"So you'll force me to watch you die slowly then who really cruel. I won't last another century or decade without you in it. I can't watch you die, goodbye." The vampire replied softly as he turned to the window nodding at something outside. He didn't turn back as he climbed out the window jumping out, rushing towards the window the human watched as he disappeared into the white blanket of the woods. Sighing he heard the front door open, signaling that his best friend was here.

"Give me until my 19 birthday and if the offer still stands. I'll be yours forever, Klaus."

"I'll keep you to that Matthew."


End file.
